Melody of my Soul
by StoryFire1864
Summary: Back when Elijah was human, he was in a relationship with a woman whom he loved very much. However she discovers she is pregnant with his child and flees the village which results in one thing; Melody. Hundereds of years later Melody hopes to find her Father; the only family she has left. But along the way she will discover problems and find the family she never had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've read a few stories like this and I wanted to do my own take on the idea, so this is the result.**

**In this story Melody was turned at 13 (Details will be explained later on) and Blaine is human aged 15.**

**Enjoy:)**

Blaine and I walked down the street; Blaine was staring intently at a map insisting that we were nowhere near where we were supposed to be going, and I was contradicting his ridiculous assumption.

I met Blaine about 2 years prior; he was 13 at the time (the same age as when I was turned) and he had run away from home when his parents died in a crash. I persuaded him to come with me and I told him about the supernatural world.

Of course he grew at a human rate so he was now 15, and the amount of times he had asked me to turn him was uncountable.

"I'm telling you this is nowhere near!" Blaine insisted loudly.

"That's because you've got the map the wrong way round you flapjack!" I yelled at his stupidity. He slowly turned it around. I jabbed my finger at the place we were going. "See, Mystic Falls right there!". Blaine looked up and his eyes widened.

"Or we could have just looked over there" he said. I looked where he was pointing; a Mystic Falls sign.

"Oh, for goodness sake" I grabbed the map of him and folded it up before shoving it in my bag.

"So now what do we do? We actually have no clue where your Dad is" Blaine asked.

"Look, my sources told me he's here, so he'll be here" I told him sounding very sure of myself.

"How reliable are your sources" He muttered under his breath.

"Come on, this town is tiny compared to some of the ones we've combed through" I said firmly "We just have to look in the right places"

There was a few moments of awkward silence while we attempted to come up with ideas.

"Why don't we ask the locals? We could start over there" He pointed to somewhere called the Grill.

"OK, let's give it a shot" we walked over and into the Grill. Teenagers mostly filled the place, and one in particular caught my eye. I tapped Blaine.

"That's the doppelganger, Elena, the girl Elijah's looking for. She bound to know something" we walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder, she was sitting with a guy whom I was almost certain was a vampire.

"Excuse me" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster "You wouldn't happen to know where Elijah lives would you?" her eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"You're a vampire" the guy said.

"Well done Sherlock" I replied sarcastically. He was about to stand up and face me when Elena stopped him.

"Stefan" she warned. So that was his name. "Why do you want him?" she asked.

"Look, do you know where he lives or not?" I sighed. She paused before getting a napkin and a pen and scrawling an address on it.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Elena warned, handing me the napkin.

"Not really. It's more of a blind mission really. See Ya'" I was about to walk off when Stefan interrupted again.

"Wait, how do we know you're not going to kidnap Elena and hand her over to Elijah?" he asked almost accusingly.

"Do I _look _like the kind of person who would kidnap someone?" I asked, gesturing at my face.

"Well no but_"

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt either of you. As far as I'm concerned, we're friends" I said. Stefan appeared visually calmer. "I'm Melody by the way, this is Blaine"

"Hey" Blaine greeted, shaking both their hands, as I did.

"See you around" I said before leaving with Blaine.

We got outside and I got out the map, handing it to Blaine.

"Right, let's see if you can get the map the right way around this time, idiot"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reveiws! It really means a lot.**

**Here's another chapter, hope you like it:)**

After a lot of messing about with the map we found the place that my Father lived. However I didn't want to go. Not yet anyway.

"Are we gonna go or what?" Blaine asked with boredom.

"No" I replied simply.

"What do you mean no!" Blaine said loudly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't wanna have to lug around suitcases everywhere I go" I said, a hint of sarcasm lingering in my words. Blaine huffed.

"Well, we better go and find the hotel then" he sighed. I chuckled and carried on walking.

Eventually we reached the hotel; a large complex that towered into the air, and we walked into the sliding doors.

The woman at the desk looked like she'd had a caffeine overload.

"Hiya!" She greeted loudly, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"We'd like a room please. Two separate beds" I asked sweetly.

"Of course" she spun around, her long blonde ponytail swishing as she did so. She grabbed a key of a hook and handed it to me. I stared into her eyes, my pupils dilated.

"This room is free of charge, and we can stay here as long as we want" I compelled her.

"Naturally. Have a nice day now!" She said. I glanced at Blaine, he was evidently trying to suppress his laughter.

We ran off through the hotel, nearly knocking over an elderly couple as we charged to our room.

We found the room that had '172' on it in big shiny letters. I shoved the key in the lock and twisted it as the door opened.

"Bagsy the bed by the window!" I yelled, throwing my bag on to it.

"Bagsy the bed that's...not the window...I guess" Blaine said, his face slightly confused. He sat down on the bed.

"Right, get up" I ordered.

"What?" Blaine said.

"We're gonna go to Elijah's house now"

We reached the gates to Elijah's huge house, staring up at the mansion before us.

"You ready to do this?" Blaine asked his face concerned.

"I've been ready for over 500 years" I replied before opening the gate and walking through. The path was long and windy which was unfortunate as it gave me a lot of time to reconsider.

I kept my mind on my Mother's face and remembered that I was doing it for her. I reached for the knocker and banged it on the door three times.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal my Dad. Suddenly I found my mouth was dried up and no words would come out.

"Can I help you?" He asked kindly, although a little impatiently.

"Um Yeh" I mumbled awkwardly "My name's Melody. I uh-"

"Well Melody, I'm a very busy man so I'd appreciate it if you'd-"

"Belle was my Mother! I'm your daughter!" I yelled before running back down the long windy path and through the big gates and past Blaine.

I ran through town and back to the huge hotel and past the blonde woman and past the elderly couple.

I tried to shove the key in the lock but couldn't see through the blur of my tears. I leaned against the door sobbing.

Blaine eventually caught up to me, puffing because he was out of breath.

"What happened Mel?" he asked using his nickname for me.

"I couldn't do it! I'm sorry I couldn't do it" I sobbed. He pulled me against his chest and I sobbed into him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He said. He took the key out of my hand and out it in the lock, one of his arms still wrapped around me. He led me over to the sofa and we both sat down.

"Now tell me what happened"

A few hours later and it was evening. I had calmed down a lot and had distracted myself with T.V.

It was fairly peaceful until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Blaine leaped of the sofa and over to the door. I heard the door open but afterwards I heard nothing.

"Blaine, who is it?" I asked turning around. My jaw dropped as I saw the person at the door.

Elijah.

**What did you think?**

**Please reveiw:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter you'll get to find out more about Melody's past. I haven't really explored Belle and Elijah's past so I'll put a poll on my profile and you can vote whether or not I should write a mini story about them.**

**Enjoy:)**

I stared at Elijah with my jaw dropped. I assumed he would just forget about the incident, but I thought wrong.

"I'm just...gonna...make myself scarce" Blaine mumbled before scarpering out of the door. I stood up and turned to face Elijah properly.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yeh sure" I replied. For a moment I wondered why he needed to be invited in; it was a hotel room that nobody lived in, but then I realised he was just being polite. I sat on the sofa and he sat in the armchair opposite. There was a few moments silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I really have no tact" I apologised.

"It's not an issue" he assured "I came about what you said"

"Can you specify?" I questioned.

"You said that Belle was your Mother, and you are my daughter" He explained.

"Yeh...That" I said awkwardly.

"One thing strikes me about that sentence. Yous aid Belle _was _your Mother" He left his sentence hanging in the hope that I would explain, although I was sure he already knew the answer.

"She died hundreds of years ago" I answered sadly.

"Can you explain? Actually no, tell me your story from the beginning"

"Well" I started.

It had been a while since I relived that memory, and it was going to be somewhat of an emotional roller coaster bringing it all back up.

"When my Mother found out she was pregnant, her Father also found out too. He disowned her; and although she wanted to tell you about me she couldn't, because she knew that you would get hurt" I paused and took a deep breath.

"Carry on" Elijah reassured.

"So she left the village. 9 months later she gave birth to me with the help of friend who wasn't from the village. Growing up these people came and went. I often wondered who they were and why they weren't living in the village. It wasn't until later on when I found out who they really were"

Elijah gave me a confused look, so I carried on explaining. "My Mother was dying. I didn't know why, but she was dying. Many of the people came, and Mother explained that they were of the supernatural kind. Vampires and witches. They knew about you and your family and what you had become; and she finally told me about you. She told me she wanted me to find you. To explain why she left and why she couldn't tell you about me. So she got one of her vampire friends to turn me and care for me until I was ready; and then she died. I cried for days. The only way Maria, the vampire caring for me, could get me to drink blood was by literally forcing me to feed on a human every so often. The guilt consumed me. My only thoughts were of the family who could have lost their Mother, their sister, their aunt. Just like me"

I almost forgot Elijah was there as I had completely zoned out whilst telling that story.

"I'm sorry" Elijah apologized.

"No no, its fine, you needed to know" I insisted.

"Who's your friend?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh that's Blaine. He's human. His parents died in a car crash so I let him come with me. He's 15 now" I explained briefly.

"And how old are you?" he asked. I started counting in my head.

"About one thousand and-"

"Your human age I mean" he smiled.

"Oh 13" I replied sheepishly.

"So young" Elijah mumbled under his breath. He looked up again "I'd like to be your Father Melody. I know Belle would have wanted me to love you and protect you" he smiled at me in a caring way. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Blaine.

"Oh are you guys not done I'll just leave then OK" he said in a big jumbled mess before almost walking out.

"Blaine!" I yelled, laughing "Get back here".

He slowly walked back in before shutting the door.

"Are you guys good now?" he asked. I looked at Elijah. He nodded. I turned to Blaine and smiled.

"Yeh, we're good"

"I'd like you both to come and live in my house if that's OK. IT's the only way I can keep an eye on you after all" He invited looking at me.

"We'll come tomorrow. I didn't compel an annoying receptionist to give us a room for free for nothing" I grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he got up to leave sp he walked to the door and then turned around.

"Goodnight Melody"

"Goodnight Dad"

**Thanks for reading and please reveiw!**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter!**

**Hope you like it:)**

A few days later and Blaine and I had moved into my Dad's house.

I had got used to calling Elijah Dad; it no longer sounded weird when I said it, it just felt natural.

My new room was quite basic but Dad said we would probably not be permanent so I shouldn't get to carried away with my room.

Everything was good; until he went out to do some business for the night.

"I'll be back before 2 am" he assured me.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"I told you I have to 'talk' with Damon, Elena and Stefan" he explained.

"Oh, I know Stefan and Elena" I said happily.

"How?" he asked, his face confused.

"Oh, Elena was the one who gave me the address to your house, and Stefan was the one who thought I was going to kidnap Elena" I told him. My Dad shook his head free of the random though and returned to the conversation.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he kissed me on the head and left. I sighed and went up to bed.

I couldn't sleep a wink. I kept thinking about if Dad was OK, and adjusting to my new life.

Time had flown passed as it had reached midnight when I heard a noise from outside. I peeled back the covers and walked over to my window. I peeked through the curtains and saw nothing outside.

I slipped on some shoes and tip toed out of my room. I could hear Blaine snoring so I continued to tip toe down the stairs and outside. I walked forward across the garden and regretted not bringing a jacket.

I glanced around, not sure what I was looking for anyway until someone grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the tree.

He had dark brown hair and swamp coloured eyes that were dripped in evil.

"Gotcha!" The man snarled. I swiped at him and hit him on the head which was just enough to throw him of.

He tried grabbing me again but I swiftly dodged him. Suddenly I saw Blaine come outside.

"What the hell is-"

"Blaine go back inside!" I yelled, but the man took this opportunity to grab me and pin me up against the tree again.

Another man ran out from the bushes and hit Blaine over the head. He slumped to the ground. I could see blood trickling from his head.

"Blaine!" I cried. The man grabbing me chuckled evilly. "Let me go" I shouted helplessly.

"I'm not done with you yet missy" he said. Suddenly I heard a shout and the other man's head was ripped off.

Then I felt the release from my neck go and I saw my Dad with his hand inside the man's heart; but he wasn't done yet.

"Who sent you" Dad snarled.

"Klaus" the man choked. I knew who Klaus was. My uncle; and I also knew he was very dangerous and sinister.

"Why did he send you?" Dad shouted.

"A message!" the man said loudly.

"What was the message?" Dad asked, slightly calmer now, although he had a sinister edge to his voice.

"First it's her friend, and then it's your daughter"

As soon as those last words were said his heart was gone and he was a vampire corpse on the ground. Dad ran over to me and took my face in his hand.

"Are you OK?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine but Blaine isn't!" I yelled and ran across the garden to my friend. I put my hands on his heart and felt a very weak heartbeat. Elijah was watching. I bit into my wrist and shoved it to Blaine's lips.

"Come on Blaine, drink!"

Once I was satisfied with the amount he had consumed I took my hand away and snapped his neck as gently as I could.

He would become a vampire.

**Was it good?**

**Please reveiw:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages:( But I have a new chapter for you to make up for it!**

**Hope you like it:)**

I stared at Blaine helplessly as he lay on the sofa unconscious. Dad and I carried him inside so we could wait for him to awake.

We sat on chairs close by in silence. Suddenly a question hit my mind.

"Dad?" I asked, catching his attention. He turned to look at me.

"Yes, what is it" his face was concerned.

"What did that guy mean? You know, when he said first it's Blaine and then it's me" I asked. Elijah was silent for a few seconds.

"The vampire that sent them-"he began.

"Klaus?" I questioned. Dad nodded.

"He's my brother" he explained solemnly. My heart started thudding, but I didn't get a chance to reply as he continued with the explanation.

"He wants to break the curse of the sun and the moon. He also requires my help, which I have only pretended to give him. I have been working with the doppelganger and her friends to save their lives, and we have been planning to kill Klaus"

"You want to kill your own brother?" I replied, slightly outraged.

"Melody, he sent people to attack you and kill Blaine! As far as I'm concerned he is no brother of mine" Dad said, staring at the ground sadly.

It was true, Klaus was no saint, but still, killing your family didn't seem like a particularly nice thing to do.

"I don't think it is wise that you and Blaine stay here" Elijah said.

"What?" I answered.

"My brother knows I'm up to something, and he is going to take revenge on me by hurting you. I can't let that happen"

"But I've only just found you!" I yelled.

"I'll help Blaine through the first part of the transition and then you can stay somewhere far away from here until this all blows over" he said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Blaine suddenly started spluttering. Our eyes turned to him as he sat bolt upright.

"What...happened?" he coughed breathlessly.

"I had to turn you Blaine. You would have died otherwise" I explained hurriedly.

"It only took 2 years of begging" Blaine replied, a faint smirk on his face. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

We explained to him everything he needed to know. About Klaus and how they planned to kill him, the curse, and leaving town.

"No way are we leaving!" Blaine shouted "This Klaus guy nearly killed me, I want revenge!"

"That is exactly why you should go! You'll do something stupid and irrational which will get you killed a second time; and there's no way of escaping death once you're a vampire.

"And he won't even get that far if we don't get him some blood" I intercepted.

"I'll just get him a blood bag" Elijah sighed. He heaved himself up from the chair and made his way to the kitchen.

"You're not actually thinking of leaving are you?" Blaine hissed to me. I shook my head before pressing my finger to my lips signalling him to be quiet.

Elijah returned with a cup of blood in his hand. He passed it to Blaine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Blaine.

"Definitely" Blaine said before downing the blood. There was a few seconds silence. I could see something in his eyes had changed. "Is that it?" he asked.

"That's it" I answered.

"Woah. Everything's brighter. Louder. It's amazing" Blaine said in awe. I chuckled.

"Anyway. About this moving" Elijah began.

"No!" Blaine and I yelled in unison. Elijah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm only doing what's right for you" Dad said looking at me. "You're my daughter, and I know Belle would have wanted this"

"What about what I want!" I shouted "I have spent my whole life searching for you. I can't lose you now. Not after all I've been through!" A tear rolled down my cheek. Dad sighed.

"Fine. Stay" he gave in "But you will be under one of my vampire's surveillance at all times"

"But that's not-"

"No buts" he cut me off. I knew his word was final.

**Was it good?**

**Please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have finally updated this story! I'm so proud of myslef! LOL!**

**Yeh so I hope you enjoy it and keep reveiwing.**

"So where are we going?" asked Dan, the vampire that was asked to watch our every move.

"_We _aren't going anywhere" I replied slowly and patronizingly.

"Elijah told me not to leave your side" he said back in the same tone I used.

Blaine gave me an exasperated look.

"Well Elijah's not here at the moment, so you're gonna go and pick daisies or whatever you do in your spare time" I told him with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Blaine smirked.

Dan turned around slowly and reluctantly and walked off.

"Well I guess that's that then" Blaine said in a light tone. I laughed.

"Come on" I said before running at vampire speed. Blaine saw me run off and tried to catch up at the same vampire pace.

I did a quick sharp turn and as Blaine tried to follow he skidded and nearly hit a tree.

"Could do with some work" I laughed.

"I hate you" he muttered. I turned my head to the left.

"Shall we go into the forest?" I asked.

"That's probably not a good idea" he said cautiously.

"Oh my God, you sound like my Father" I replied groaning.

"We've already broken his rules once already today, maybe we should just go to the grille" Blaine suggested.

"Or maybe we could go into the forest" I said starting to walk forward.

"Fine" Blaine sighed, trudging after me.

"Yay!" I cheered jokingly.

We walked in the forest for a while, mucking about, playing games, generally being the idiots we are.

We had forgotten our worries about bad things lurking in the woods, and about my Father.

Blaine was slowly getting used to vampirism, and it especially helped that Elijah got a witch to make him a daylight ring first thing after he was turned.

We were having fun with not a care in the world, until something terrible happened.

I was running, and Blaine was trying to chase me. He had not got used to running at vampire speed yet so he was quite far behind me. I turned around and yelled:

"You can't catch me!"

And then I smacked into something rock hard. I stumbled back in a daze and looked up.

"Hello Melody" the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well Melody, I happen to be your Uncle. My name is Klaus" he smirked. I gasped, I knew this man was dangerous.

I turned to run but Klaus grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against a tree.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"Melody, are you OK!" Blaine called. Oh no, I had to get him away from here.

"Blaine don't come any closer!" I shouted. Too late, he had stepped into the place where we were.

Klaus grinned evilly before letting me go and grabbing Blaine around the neck.

"You've got yourselves into a bit of a pickle haven't you" he laughed. He looked at Blaine. "Sorry about what I am about to do, you are purely collateral damage"

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Klaus had ripped out Blaine's heart, and let Blaine himself drop to the ground.

"Make sure you tell Elijah about this person's death, he should know better than to cross me" he said before running away at vampire speed. I ran over to my dead friend and started shaking him.

"Blaine, please. Please wake up" I cried into him.

I stayed there for a while before realising that I could not leave Blaine's body there. I buried a hole and put him inside. I place one last his on his forehead before covering it up.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

Now I was going to have to go home and tell my Father, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**I'm so sorry:(**

**R.I.P. Blaine**

**Anyway please please please review! It makes me happy:)**


End file.
